Movie Night
by daydreamfox
Summary: Luffy visits his brother Ace for the weekend to see a movie, but unfortunately Ace ends up getting called in for work. Now Luffy is trying to convince his brothers roommate, Law, to take him to see the movie instead. one-shot [LawLu]
1. Movie Night

**AN**: **The last one got screwed up somehow and wasn't showing up anymore. This is what happens when I post stuff at 3am. Anyways, I'm sorry for the inconvenience (:**

* * *

Not only was it finally the end of the week for the doctor in training, but also the one night the said trainee had the place all to himself and boy did he intended to use that time wisely. His roommate, Ace to whom he shares the two bedroom apartment with, was earlier called into work, leaving Law alone in their apartment. Heading to the living room with some hot green tea in his hand and what seemed to be a book on human anatomy in his other, Law made his way to the couch. Everything was going according to plan on this lovely Friday afternoon for the doctor in training that is until the sound of a continuous loud bang was heard at his door.

"AACCCCEEEE" the stranger in the other side of the door whined "Oi, Ace open up I reeeaaallllyyyyy need to peeee!"

"Well so much for that" said Law as he got up from the couch, slowly making his way to the door.

When reaching to unlock to chain and turning the knob, Law was greeted with an unfamiliar and confused face staring right at him. There standing right in front of him was a boy shorter than he was with a scar underneath his left eye. The boy had on a pair of blue jean shorts with a red hoodie and in his hands he carried a black luggage, Law had to wonder if maybe this kid had got the wrong room, but only to remember the name of his roommate he was calling out to earlier.

"Huh? Is this the right address?" looking back at the number hanging on the door. "Wait no it is, I've been here before, in that case who are you?" the shorter boy asked

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that kid?"

But before the young boy could answer any questions he quickly ran past Law, making his way down the hall where the bathroom was located, leaving his bag and a very confused Law at the door.

"Pew that felt good! Been holding that in since I left the bus station" Luffy made his way back to the living room where Law sat with his Luggage's right beside him.

"Do you always run into strangers houses and use their bathrooms?"

"Eh, stranger?" Luffy stood there thinking about it for a while until all thoughts finally processed. "Wait, who are you and why are you in Ace's apartment?"

Okay so this kid was definitely here to see Ace then. Well no matter, Ace was gone on a business trip and god knows when he'll be back. It appeared this whoever this kid is, was planning on staying for a while, by the weight of how heavy this suitcase was. Well wasn't Laws problem anyways, looks like he had to break the news to the younger boy before he decided to make himself conferrable. And we didn't want that happening now did we.

But it was too late; the strawhat boy was already digging into the fridge for something to eat.

"Hey, don't just go into someone's apartment and go through their belongings! Look whoever you are, Ace is not here. He got called this morning to go to work and he won't be here possibly till Tuesday. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." Law took a hold of the boy's luggage, making his way to the door and opening it widely. "You could catch him another time"

"What! Ace is gone? But he promised me we were going to spend the weekend together and see a movie!"

"Well that's unfortunate. Anyways, like I said before, Tuesday he'll be back so you could hang out with him till then" beginning to tap his foot in annoyance "I suggest you start heading back home before it gets late"

"But I can't go back home. . ." Law was looking at the boy in confusion. "I took the bus all the way over here from Dawn. There probably done transporting for today, plus Ace would never let me go on an eight hour bus ride at this time."

"You-you took the bus from Dawn all the way to Sabaody?" He was completely frustrated at the thought that this boy was more than likely going to be staying with him for the night. His night. His one and only night, alone with himself.

"Yeah that's where I live...Well not matter, ill just sleep in Ace's room for the night!" Luffy said while he walked up close to Law and his belongings.

The front door was closed, both boys where alone in the room and Law was not happy about it what so ever.

"By the way, you never answered my question." Luffy recalled. He was now sitting down on the couch, planting his feet on top of the coffee table where Laws medical books scattered, oblivious to the pissed off owner storming his way over to him.

"Get your filthy ass feet off the table! And for the love of god, I'm Aces fucken roommate, Law!" he shoved the younger boy's feet off the counter, causing a loud thump when they hit the floor. "So now it's your turn to answer me, who are you and how exactly do you know Ace?"

"Oh my bad, I forgot to introduce myself didn't it? Shishishi…My name is Luffy, I'm Ace's younger brother." He proudly declared with a huge smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

This was the younger brother Ace was always talking about? He was aware that he had two other brothers but when Ace had mentioned about Luffy, he always figured the boy was around twelve or something because of the idiot stories he heard about. This kid obviously looked older than twelve, more than likely seventeen or so.

"I see now. Well Luffy, as you could see I have important matters to attend to, that you so rudely placed your feet on. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in your brother's room, watch a movie or something."

Luffy beamed up from the couch "Your right! Ace mentioned a couple months ago that he bought a new TV with surround sound or something like that!"

No more than an hour later Luffy was hanging upside down from the couch right next to Law. At first he was being moderately quit, but just barely, that all changed though when he started throwing a blue rubber ball up in the air and catching it, distracting the trainees from his concentration.

Law smashed his book shut, slamming it on the table in front of them and looking directly at Luffy with a pissed off expression. "For once could you just be quiet! Don't you understand when someone is trying to work!? Seriously… there's a kid with a long nose just down the hall from here, go bother him, I'm sure you two would get along just fine."

Luffy was still throwing his ball up in the air. "But I don't want to play with him. I want to hang out with Law! Say, we should go see a movie!?" the boy sat up to face the older man.

"Like hell I would! Just because Ace promised to see one with you doesn't me I'm going to. Tuff shit kid, go watch one in his room instead." Law stuck some headphones into his ear and went back to reading another medical book.

However, Luffy was being persistent, he leaning in closer to the man's personal space, shaking his arm to persuade him to change his mind. "Awe c'mon, please, it'll be fun! C'mon Law, just one movie and I promise ill leave you alone the rest of the day."

To be perfectly honest, Law didn't even have his headphones plugged into the iPod. He just put them on in the hopes that Luffy would get the hint and piss off. He didn't even like to listen to music when studding anyways, it threw out his consideration, but Luffy didn't have to know that and neither did Ace. And so when he heard the promise the younger boy proposed, Law immediately jerked off his one headphone to better hear the boy's agreement.

"Ace was supposed to take me to see Evil Dead with him since I'm underage. Please, one movie I promise that's it."

Of course Luffy wanted to see a horror film, what teenager doesn't want to pay to see an over exaggerative Hollywood remake of a classic horror film. Seriously, if that was all he wanted to do, then Law was all for it, as long as he left him the hell alone in the end.

"Okay, fine well go see the movie" he looked at his risk to check for the time "we'll leave at six, so go get yourself ready in the mean time."

"Alright! Thank you Law, you're the best!"

It turned out exactly how Law expected it to, with ridiculous crowds of underage teenagers thinking that they were so cool for being at a movie theater after dark, they were all scattered across the place making annoying scenes. This was precisely why he never came to a theater; he couldn't stand high schoolers and especially large crowds put together. It wasn't helping the fact that they even arrived extra early to avoid all this. When they got to the ticket booth Law asked for two tickets to see Evil Dead, but before the vendor gave Law his tickets he had asked to see his license, then sliding the card and tickets back to him with a wink in the end as he brushed over his hand. Law was definitely used to that kind of attention from both females and males, so it was never a surprise when it happened to him.

Luffy was practically jumping up and down when stepping inside, the older man led the way to the snack bar, thinking it would be a good idea in shutting the boy up. Worst mistake ever. Never in all his life of going to a movie did he ever spend eighty bucks for food and drinks. He still wondered why he even paid for all of Luffys snacks and ticket, maybe this would get him to work in peace at home. Who knows? Law found a good pair of seats in the middle row, and as fast as he could, he went over to steal them. Luffy struggled right behind him balancing the extra large popcorn, two large drinks, four hotdogs, nachos, and bag of assorted candies.

The movie wasn't even remotely terrifying, Law told himself. He refused to be sucked in my cheap Hollywood acting and crappy makeup, yet little by little he found himself tensing up, as the actor made his way below the basement. The entire theater was in dead silence, everyone's eyes where glued straight to the big screen, and surprisingly even Luffy was completely concentrated. All the perfectly good food was long forgotten and thrown all over the floor by the messy eater sitting next to Law; however with his body completely tense and with a strong urge to shut his eyes from the disturbing looking girl, none of the matter to him. Just when the demon girl popped up again, both males along with the rest of the crowd jumped up from their seats, unaware of their hands that now interlocked tightly with each other.

When Laws concentration left the screen to slyly check his phone he heard soft chuckles from the seats behind him. At first he paid no attention to it, but then he overheard one of the girls that was once giggling, whisper something about how cute this male couple was in front of her. Damn girl not even watching the movie he thought, but just like that it clicked in and he thought to himself that if he was sitting in front of them and Luffy was only boy next to him, wouldn't that make them the. . . he looked down at their interlocked fingers. Shit, they were that couple.

This was crazy! How did this ever happen without Law even noticing? What made the matter crazier was that, even though he had just notices their hands joined together, he didn't want to let go. He sort of liked his hand their and the feeling of it too, it felt warm, relaxing, and…safe. Just as another frightening scene popped out, Law felt the squeeze of Luffys hand on his own. He couldn't help to smile at the tense looking boy, so without hesitation he began to rub soothing circles around Luffys hand with his thumb, not getting a single reaction from the boy in return.

The movie finally ended, everyone was picking up their belonging and squeezing their way through the aisles to leave the room. Law and Luffy remained sitting down with a few other people, in hopes that something might come out in the end. "Boy, this movie sure made me jump a few times. What about you? Did you like the movie!?"

"I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Nothing ended up coming out in the end, just an old recording from the original film- nothing important.

Because of the large crowd from earlier, Law was forced to park farther away from the theater. They walked side by side, with Luffy discussing the film to Law as if didn't just see it, and Law trying to explain to him as to why the original version was way better. With the teasing and debating about what version is better, Law refused to bring about the matter of there still joined hands. He didn't want to tell Luffy about the situation because he was afraid that if he did, the boy would let go. He savored the moment to himself, letting Luffy be the one to figure it out on his own.

They decided to take a shortcut through a small alley, but with the slight narrowness, they were forced to walk closer together. Making their way further down, both men immediately froze in solid tracks after hearing the sound of something being dragged or worse…dragging itself. Luffy clamped onto the older man as tight as possible, their bodies practically on top of each other from the fear of whatever object coming near them. The said object leaped out from the behind the trashcans, earning a yelp from both men. Law looked carefully at the figure and notices the black fur and light purring coming from damn stray cat. Yes, it was a damn cat giving these two boys a heart attack.

"It's was just a stupid cat!" law sighed

"Thank god. I don't think I could handle another surprise"

Law felt Luffy press his forehead over his chest, trying to relax his breathing. No more than a second later, Law lifted the younger boys chin, leaning himself closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss on Luffys lips, expecting to be pushed away from the action, however when he looked back down, the boy was already reaching to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him in closer.

"Didn't I just talk about surprises…" he softly inquired then right after smashed his lips onto Laws, extending his tongue out to allow entrance from the older man. Law so kindly allowed entrance, but no later retaliated, pushed his own tongue inside Luffy, exploring every ounce of his hot cavern. They eventually broke for air, breathing in and out deeply with each other, refusing to break eye contact.

"You know, the movie did make me a little spooked as well. How about we keep each other company in my room for tonight?"

Luffy press a tender kiss onto Laws lips for the last time in that alley "I'd like that a lot actually"

Hand in hand they walked back to the car, stealing kissed from each other every so often, both eager to make it back to the apartment where they will share each other's company in Law bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thank you for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:: This was requested a couple times now, and so here i am obeying the requests. This chapter is based off on Aces reaction after finding out about Luffy and Law. I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think (:**

It was pitch black when Ace stepped foot into his shared apartment. Everything was turned off, making no sign of anyone else being in inside. He pushed the front door completely open to be able to drag his luggage inside, only to then drop it right in front of the door. His trip that was said to last till Tuesday was thankfully cut short due to the business provider being sick. It was a long trip for the Architect and honestly all he wanted to do was bury himself inside his blankets for the next five years.

It was strange that Law wasn't around, normally the guy would always be home sticking his nose into some text books. Then again it was Sunday night, so he must have been dragged to go to some local bar by his friends Shachi and Penguin. That was good, the guy needed to loosen up bit, maybe even get himself laid, the man needed it.

Stepping into the kitchen to see what there was to eat, he noticed a box of pizza that he had left Friday morning completely gone. Obviously Law couldn't have eaten it; the man can't even get himself to go near a box of pizza for that matter. So of course there was only one logical explanation for all this and that was Luffy.

Now that he thought about it, where was that overly excited brother of his? The place seemed empty and nothing seemed to be broken? Hell even the fridge was slightly stocked, just slightly.

Ace figured Law must have kicked the poor kid out of the apartment. Yeah that seemed about right; he figured Law wouldn't be able to handle someone like Luffy. Oh what he would have given to see his roommate's expression the minute Luffy walked into the door, the man was probably aggravated as fuck. Well what was done was done and Luffy was probably back home again, guess he would have to plan another movie night for next time.

After turning the lights back off, he snagged himself a cookie from the counter and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. It wasn't until he got closer to Laws bedroom that he suddenly heard noises. Stopping from his tracks, he quietly moved his ear to the door. He was extremely tired after all, so maybe it was just him hearing stuff.

The faint sound of Laws bed rocking back and forth, with thumps from it repeatedly hitting the wall was the first thing he heard coming from inside. But as he kept his ear lingering at the door, a light blush was suddenly formed across his cheeks. The sound of pleasured moans with repeated words of _'yes yes more' 'do me harder' _and_ 'go faster' _was all Ace needed to hear to understand what was going on in Laws room.

You go Law, was all Ace thought as he moved away from the door. He was proud of his friend for finally putting those damn books down and going out. Honestly, all the guy ever did was work, school, and study. He reminded himself to properly thank that special person tomorrow for relieving his roommate with a good fuck.

The next morning Ace made sure to wake up early and make breakfast for himself, Law, and that other someone. He made scrambled eggs with a side of sausages, hash brown and two perfectly fluffed pancakes for everyone. It was already eight and normally by this time Law would already be up, showered, and drinking his cut of coffee while reading the newspaper. Guess last night's activities really tired him out. It was no matter though, because Ace was already one step ahead. He placed his own breakfast on the table, while pulling out a large tray to place the other two meals along with cups of coffee, gently carrying it over to Laws bedroom.

He knocked once, but there was no sound. Then one more time and still nothing. Gods how long where these two at it, all night? He quietly opened the door to not disturb the two, smoothly making his way inside to lay the tray on his roommate's desk. The room was pitch black with the smell of sweat and sex put together. Even the floor was a complete mess because as Ace walked on through, he suddenly found himself tripping over a pair of sandals, causing him to lose balance and accidentally yank one of Laws curtains off.

The light seeped into the bedroom, giving Ace a perfect view of his roommate's naked partner.

Right there lying ridiculously close to Law was none other than his own brother, Luffy. His hair was a complete mess, with love bites and bit marks almost all over his chest and neck, and let's not forget the dried up seeds that were painted all over his stomach. Even Law sported the same marks all across his body.

Before Ace could even yell and attack the two sleeping (soon to be dead) men, the tray filled with plates of food slipped from his hands, making a loud crash sound as it hit the floor. This caused both Law and Luffy to shoot up from the shared bed, Luffy being the one to flinch in slight pain from his lower body as he rose. They scanned the room to where the sound came from, only to come face to face with a pissed off looking Ace. It was at that very moment that Law knew he was officially a dead man.

However Luffy was so oblivious to Ace's death glares. "Yo Ace, your finally back! Traffy told me you wouldn't be here till Tuesday. . . .Uh Ace? Are you okay? Your face is turning kinda red."

"Luffy I don't think now is a good time to—"

"You two! Get the fuck changed and meet me in the living room in 10 minutes!" Ace shouted as he stormed out of the bedroom with a loud slam in the end.

Sure enough ten minutes later the two slowly came out walking towards the living room. When they got there, Ace was already sitting on his recliner, a glass of liquor in one holder while his nails clenched tightly to the seat as he stared deathly at Law. Luffy pounced onto the couch with his feet crossing in an Indian form while Law cautiously took his seat beside him.

"So Law, mind explaining to me why the hell I found my younger brother in your bed completely naked!"

But before Law could say a word, Luffy decided to intervene. "Relax Ace, it was just sex."

Damn he should have spoken sooner. Now he's definitely a dead man.

"After going to the movies, Traffy and I got spooked by the movie and so we decided to keep each other company. One thing led to another and yeah you know the rest shishishi."

"I don't give a fuck if the move spooked you or not! You're not allowed to be having sex and especially with HIM!" furiously pointing his index finger towered his roommate "He's seven years older than you for fucks sake, I WILL NOT allow it!"

He then moved his attention to Law "And you! Stay the fuck away from my brother, got that! Just because we are roommates, that doesn't give you the right to fuck my brother asshole!"

Law respected his roommate, he genuinely did, but right now he deeply hated the way he was being told what to do and who not to fuck. That was entirely his choice and no one else's.

"Don't you think Luffy is old enough to make his own choices? It's rude to be meddling into his sex life, nevertheless mine." Law retaliated

"What did you—"

"Oi, Ace! That's mot far! I should be allowed to do whatever I want. And besides aren't you and Smoker like 14 years apart?"

Oh how the tables have turned. Law snapped his attention back at Ace now sending him a pissed off look in return. The nerve this bastard had for scolding him like a child about his age and what not when he was off doing the exact same thing! And if he wasn't mistaken, Law had actually remembered seeing this Smoker guy inside the apartment a couple times with Ace, telling him how he was discussing "business plans" with his "good friend". Boy was he going to get it.

"Me? . . . Smokey—er? . . . How did you— I mean, what are you talking about!?"

"Oh c'mon Ace, you know what I mean. Besides I saw the picture you had of him inside your sock drawer, the one with you two sleeping next to each other."

"Alright that's enough, you got me Lu. Okay so I've been dating Smokey..eh Smoker for a while now, but that doesn't give you the right to go off and do the same!"

"Care to explain why?" Law questioned

"Because unlike you two, I actually work with Smoker and see him often. Luffy is from another city so how often would you be able to see and talk with him, especially with the amount of time you spend with your job and books?. . . Face it Lu, you would just be good fuck to Law and nothing more after that. I'm only trying to protect you."

"Ace, Traffy would never use me like that! I trust him! Beside I'm graduating in two months remember? I could move over her with you that way I could go to college and still be with Traffy, right!?" Luffy send Law a big smile to make sure that his words meant something to the doctor in training. In return, Law locked his finger with Luffy's, sending back a sincere smile to reassure him that it was perfectly fine with him.

"Right. . . Ace say whatever you want, but I will continue seeing Luffy whether you like it or not. I'm only sorry you had to find out about us in…that particular way"

"So Ace? C'mon, please, don't be a meanie!" Luffy began to whine.

Ace folded his arms toward his chest with his head turned to the side to avoid contact with the two directly across from him. The room stayed quiet for a good amount of time while Ace contemplated on what to say next. Finally reaching a conclusion, he huffed out a large amount of air and turned to look at the two with an honest smile.

"Okay Lu, you have my permission . . . and Law, if you so much as hurt my brother I will guarantee to make your life a living hell, you understand. No! It will be worse than hell, it will be—"

"I think I get the point. A living nightmare, got it" Law affirmed.

"Okay good, glade we both see eye to eye then"

Luffy then jumped off from the couch "Alright! Now how about you call up Smoker and invite him over tonight for a double date to the movies! We have to see Man of Steal this time!"

"Fuck that, I hate superman" Law disagreed

"In that case I think that's a great idea. I'll call up Smokey right now, Lu you find us some tickets online."

That evening Law found himself in the same movie theater as before, sitting between the two loudest eaters he had ever met in his entire life. Although, Law did believe Ace was making his noises on purpose to irritate him, which was definitely working. However, his irritation soon faded when warm soft fingers found their way between his, locking themselves tightly with each other as the movie continued to play. Even though he hated every second of the movie, the feeling of being beside Luffy with their hands knowingly interlocked with each other made the whole experience a lot better. He leaned in closer to the boy, stealing a quick kiss on his cheek, smiling proudly to himself as two girls behind them squealed with joy.


End file.
